Mikelle
Mikelle was the Whitelighter and friend of the Chosen. During her lifetime, she was a mortal and a charge of Paige Matthews. When she was killed by a Darklighter, the Elders made her a whitelighter, allowing her to save Paige from the same fate. History Early Life Mikelle grew up as a mortal in San Francisco and had a difficult childhood, due to her mom skipping out on her and her brother. With her dad becoming an alcoholic, Mikelle learned to take take of herself from an early age and adopted a tough attitude to help her survive. Mikelle revealed that her life prior to becoming a whitelighter mostly consisted of drinking and getting into fights. Up until the point where she met Paige Matthews, she knew nothing about the magical world and had no knowledge of her destiny as a future Whitelighter. Becoming a Whitelighter When Mikelle was being chased by a Darklighter, she was saved by Paige, her whitelighter. Paige took her to the manor but due to the upcoming Ultimate Battle, she had difficulty dealing with both Mikelle and her sisters. When Billie and Christy arrived at the manor and cast a spell on the Charmed Ones to see their inner desires, Mikelle freaked out and ran away. This allowed the Darklighter who was chasing her to capture her. While chasing her inner desires, Paige was called out by a dying Mikelle. When Paige realized her charge was in danger, she forced Billie to free her from the spell and went to save her. However, when Paige arrived Mikelle had already died and Paige was shot by the Darklighter as well. When Piper and Phoebe later arrived to save Paige, Mikelle orbed in, having become a whitelighter, and healed her. Paige was initially crushed by her death, but Mikelle informed her that she now realized she was meant for something special. She then returned to the Heavens. Chosen Six months after the Ultimate Battle, Mikelle and the Elder Sandra met Paige on the Golden Gate Bridge. The Elders had decided that a new force of good was needed to replace the retired Charmed Ones. One of Mikelle's charges, Violet Morgan, was one of the witches destined to become the Chosen. However, since she only recently developed her magic, she was still too new to track by normal methods. In order to find Violet, she and Paige met up with Billie and Duncan, who was meant to lead the Chosen, and found her. Mikelle then performed the ritual to empower the Chosen as a coven, creating a magical and spiritual bond between them. The Chosen were then appointed to her as her charges. As their Whitelighter, Mikelle has often provided the Chosen with information from The Elders and became a trusted and supportive friend who often helped them out, despite her snarky attitude. It was also revealed that she was close friends with the Elder Kevin. Survivor Island Along with her friends, Mikelle became trapped on Survivor Island as part of Bacarra's revival of "Witch Wars". She quickly found Duncan and together they survived an attack from both Stinger Demons and a Brute Demon. During their time on the island, they also shared some personal history with each other after Duncan called her out on her snarkiness and not taking her job seriously. Mikelle then revealed more about her childhood. Mikelle later healed Jake Porter before escaping the island with her friends. City of Darkness When San Francisco was trapped outside of space and time, Mikelle often tried to reach the outside world through sensing. Although she failed, she did discover spirits were unable to move on and were trapped somewhere. Along with Duncan and Violet, she tracked the spirits to the lair of the Creeper Demons and vanquished them. When the Chosen and their allies were ambushed by the Brotherhood, Mikelle orbed the refugees in the club to safety. After her friends were captured, Mikelle attacked the warlock Rickon and allowed the others to escape. However, as retribution, Klea poisoned Mikelle with Darklighter poison. As she lay dying, Mikelle told Billie not to blame herself. After she died, she dissolved into orbs. Vision Quest A manifestation of Mikelle appeared before Billie during her vision quest. She guided Billie through her trial and helped her accept that it was not all her fault. She proceeded to show her several flashes of the future before the quest ended. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Whitelighters have a telepathic and empathic connection to their charges, allowing them to sense when their charges are calling them or when they are hurt. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. Whitelighters can hide their charges from the forces of evil. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Whitelighters cannot heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to generate and control light and magical orbs. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. Whitelighters possess a limited form of this power, allowing them to speak the language of charges only when communicating with them. Other Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Charges *Violet Morgan *Duncan Phillips *Billie Jenkins Notes and Trivia *Mikelle shares some similarities to Paige Matthews, as both went through a rebellious phase in their teens that including a lot of drinking. **Even as a Whitelighter, drinking continued to be a habit of hers. Appearances *Charmed, season 8, "The Jung and the Restless" *Chosen Series, Brotherhood Arc Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Deceased